THANK GOODNESS YOU PASSED BY?
by Arham-imov
Summary: Ryoma experienced the top and is now coming down. Sakuno finally realized her strength and is heading up. Will they assist each other for a new climax or both slip tumbling down? Or worse pass by each other, never looking back.
1. Chapter 1

**Now here's the idea...**

**Ryoma experienced the top and is now coming down. Sakuno finally realized her strength and is heading up. Meeting on the crossroad was not a funny coincidence. Will they assist each other for a new climax or both slip tumbling down? Or worse pass by each other, never looking back.**

Chapter 1 Ryoma now…Sakuno at present…

This is the story of two people. The idea may sound familiar, seem common or totally unexciting. But as far as the two characters are concerned. The events, which beat them around the bush, made life a little more, complicated. And as the complications pile up, blocking the paths they usually trod. The road to fresh realizations and hidden desires began to open and widened their world. And so our story unfolds…

People say Ryoma Echizen wouldn't want anything more in life. Being the son of a tennis prodigy, he was trained in an early age to master the craft. While growing up, he has discovered more and more his passion for the sport. Until the time came that nothing mattered to him but Tennis. The ecstasy of adrenalin is definitely worth living for.

Due to his zeal, he has attained unimaginable achievements. At age 13, he was able to support his middle school team to be Japan's National Champion. During his stay in Seigaku, no school was able to take it from them. This consistency built up his reputation so fast, after graduating middle school he was asked to join the Australian Cup.

The offer seems so good at that time. "After graduation, all are bound to separate ways anyway." Ryoma would say. He wanted to see what was out there. And so he accepted the challenge. The plan was to be home schooled and train at the same time. It was quite interesting when his Father learned about his decision.

"Now Ryoma, you'll miss the fun of High school."

"Tennis is more fun."

"Think of all the festivals, proms and possible dates you will miss!"

"Those things are boring compared to Tennis."

'Where is your sense of happiness boy? I took you here to Japan so you could develop your tennis and enjoy a normal life."

"My happiness is in tennis. I did develop my skills here in Japan. I also appreciate the normal life, but there is something else that I want."

"And that would be what a grand slam?"

"Not just a grand slam, I want a golden grand slam."

His Father couldn't help but whistle. "Looks like I raised you to obsessed eh?'

It was true nothing mattered to him except tennis. When graduation day came, his family urged him to throw a party for his friends. Although he was totally against the idea, he had no choice but to invite his former sempai's, trusted teammates and coach.

His middle school coach has quite a history. Coach Ryuzaki was his Father's mentor and now his. It's amazing how this woman can create a link between him and his Father. She has also silently urged him to go for what he wants. Being entrusted as team captain in his senior year, she has placed her trust in Ryoma that Seigaku will win 3 straight Nationals. Her confidence in him never failed.

Events passed by quickly after his graduation. Home schooling and joining tournaments here and there. He left for Australia and conquered the event by storm. Everyone wondered, "Who is this highschooler?"

This came in quickly at age 17 he won his first small slam. The small slam paved way for Wimbeldon. At 18, he got his grand slam with lots of effort. At 19, it was a debate whether or not he could be qualified to go for the Golden Grand Slam. Since he was Japanese by ancestry and American by birth, they had yet to decide, which country he is representing.

The choice was difficult, but it came to this evaluation. After junior high, he once again resided in America. Since his current address and life is within America, he chose to play under its name. However, his final citizenship is yet to be confirmed. And so he qualified and as Napoleon Bonaparte said. "I saw, I came and I conquered." nineteen-year-old, Ryoma Echizen, graduated from home schooling and won his Golden Grand slam.

He decided to enter college and get a degree in management. Many wondered if he could make it to a decent university. He has always been busy with training that he lacked to study. But low and behold, Ryoma Echizen secured a spot in Harvard for the degree of Business Management. It might have been the benefit of having Tennis prodigy genes from his Father and the intellectual genes from his lawyer Mother.

His college years were hectic. In those four years, he would randomly win 2 major events and numerous minor events. But he never joined the Japan Open. In his time of popularity, using his chosen degree and fame, he established investments.

Ryoma opened his first Sporting Goods Store in Beverly Hills. He fondly called his shop: Drive D. In those four years, the establishment spread to America, Canada and Europe. However, he is yet to expand in Asia.

Upon graduating from Harvard, he wanted to put up Tennis place to train and scout young talents. So he opened up his own Tennis Training Center. Locating its stronghold in New York, extending braches in California and Florida. He never trained anybody personally, but he always played with the promising students.

There was no stopping Ryoma Echizen. His need for excitement arose that he has decided to challenge nature. Visiting Niagara Falls, he tried to execute and develop his enlightenment skills. However, Ryoma Echizen was human after all. Nature won over him, at age 23, Ryoma Echizen has to retire from tennis due to an injured left wrist and shoulder. But who cares he's already a millionaire right? He has his degree, business and training centers, may be it was time to concentrate on other things. This is what his parents assured him.

His arm and wrist can still function normally. However it cannot endure the pressure of the game. And so Ryoma Echizen, decided that he would retire from Tennis and be a full pledged entrepreneur.

Sakuno Ryuzaki is just your normal girl. Sometimes there is a feeling that she is too normal that nothing special will take place in her life. Way back in middle school, she was clumsy, stutters a lot and has no sense of direction. During that time she met a determined and focused boy. His influence seemed to rub on her and came to a decision to indulge in a sport. However, the boy was too focused, Sakuno could not cope up with his standards.

If there was something she could be proud about. It's the fact that she never gave up. For three years in middle school she tried to catch his attention. By trying hard in practice, studying well or preparing him lunch. Despite the effort the boy would say her form is imperfect. Knees are too bent, hips wobble too much and her hair is too long. He would also say that her English was hopeless. There were also heartbreaking times when he would shun the food she prepared. Combining all the rejection occurrences, Sakuno still liked him.

Then it happened, upon graduating from middle school, Sakuno had hopes she could follow him to high school. That time she would admit she was some love struck schoolgirl. However the chance never came, since the boy was invited to play pro in the Australian open. Rumors spread that after the graduation there will be a party in his place. Only a chosen few were invited, his Seigaku Tennis Club members, some friends from rival schools and their coach.

Now you are probably wondering if she was invited. Unfortunately she wasn't. It hurt, it hurt like hell that he had never cared about her presence. But who was she to expect anyway? He will be leaving for good and there was no choice to see him for the last time, since the only chance was blocked. If there was a romance, which was never meant to be. This was probably it.

So she attended a local high school in Tokyo. In the opening of classes, they were familiarized with the Red Cross group. Liking the idea of aiding the sick, she signed up. Her experience was quite memorable, aiding in blood donations, involvement in the health seminars and as time progressed Sakuno noticed something. It seems underneath the all the clumsiness, was an ability of a healing touch.

She first noticed it when a child tripped and twisted his wrist, As she tried to clam him down and massaged the wrist. The child ceased to cry and said the pain was gone. Then there was a time in the home for the aged, an old woman was complaining about her back. She also volunteered to massage it. From then on she was request by the lady to do so. But the biggest revelation was during one of their sports festival activities. Tomoka was off balanced during a relay and hurt her ankle. Everyone thought it was broken, but Sakuno went to look at it. It seemed dislocated but stable enough to be pushed back.

She can't remember where the confidence came from. However she listened to the inner voice telling her to push it back. Doing so, the dislocation was put back in place. The pain was lessened and Tomoka was taken to the hospital. While waiting for Tomoka's discharge signal, the doctor asked who did the first aid. Sakuno was in fear thinking she committed a mistake at her friend's demise. The doctor smiled and patted her head. He commented that it was done with accuracy and asked where she learned it. Being the naïve girl she was, her answer was simply "I just had a feeling."

Surprised by the answer, the doctor commented back. "You should see me sometime. I could strengthen that feeling of yours."

Doctor Kenji Burns had an American Father and a Japanese mother. He grew up and in every angle an American. Well maybe except his first name. After med school he decided to come visit his mother's country and do some social service. He never imagined that in one of the depressed areas his destiny would change. There was this poor sickly girly in the verge of dying. Dr. Burns found pity on her somehow consciously worked his mind and soul off to save her.

Being obsessed with the young girl's welfare, he discovered that a single mother was raising her. The mother of the child had her when she was still into prostitution. But after giving birth, gave it up and decided to make a decent living. She is currently a factory worker when they met.

To make the long story short, Doctor Burns fell in love with the mother of the child. Unfortunately, child died and in their grief Dr. Burns confessed his feelings. In a year they got married, went to America and had healthy fraternal twins. The two looked very Japanese which caused them to be teased at school for being different. Dr. Burn's wife also had difficulty in adjusting in a different culture. So he decided to move back to Japan.

He then learned to love the country. However, fate seems to like to tease him that in one of his family outings, they encountered an accident. His daughter instantly died. His wife was for whole body rehabilitation; only him and the little boy were fortunate to recover fast.

People are probably wondering now how Dr. Kenji Burns fitted the picture. That day when Sakuno said she had a feeling for placing bones back in place. She frequently visited Dr. Burns' wife and miraculously restored the function of her hands and arms. Since then, Mrs. Burns can write, feed herself with solely arm control only.

Out of joy and gratitude Dr. Burns trained Sakuno with medical basics. She became his apprentice in her high school years. The indebted doctor also shouldered her education on rehabilitation sciences. She was even encouraged to pursue medicine. However, Sakuno had qualms since she can't afford it.

Sakuno using her skills had managed to treat a lot of people. Her efficiency was allowing her to gain popularity. And to her utmost surprise to her gain. Upon graduating from college, Dr. Burns joyously informed her that he can send her to Harvard Medical school. But there are two conditions, one she has to pass the exam and two treat a client of a dear friend.

Sakuno passed the Harvard exam. How difficult would it be to treat the client of the doctor's friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I would like to thank all who have taken the time to read the story. I hope it has somewhat gratified the Sakuno and Ryoma focus most of us wish for from the manga. **

**It does make me wonder though if I have justified the characters enough. Please feel free to send in your opinions whether rant or rave for the development of the story. Since I really do plan to keep the character's original attributes while gradually maturing each of them as time progress.**

**Now off with business….**

_Chapter 2_

_Humored Coincidence_

Ryoma checked his watch. He's been waiting for thirty minutes. Donald is running late again. But what can you expect for a man who partially owns the world? He sighed, what could he want from him? It probably wasn't an advertisement deal since his icon days are over. To train people personally is out of the question. Donald knew Ryoma's lack of social skill. It never was his interest to set him on blind dates. So what could it be? Donald sounded so excited when he called him up a week ago.

Donald Gates entered the restaurant with his gaudy smile. The whole establishment soon had his eyes on him. It wasn't because he was dashing. He quite an old man, say fifty-five the least. His built is round and skin is wrinkled. He brushed his white hair aside and waved upon seeing Ryoma. Everybody had their eyes on him because he's the sport's world merchandise tycoon. He owns sport magazines, had shares of sporting brands, sponsors top athletes and specializes in advertising. He's a big shot with lots of money. Wherever he is a big deal is to close. But what deal is he to close with Ryoma?

"Sorry to keep you waiting boy." Ryoma just nodded.

"Just like always, you're silent and refuses to stand up to greet me." Donald stated as he took his seat.

"You made me wait thirty minutes, that's bad business."

"Well, I'm not here for business. So it isn't really that bad."

"Then what do you want?"

"Impatient as always I see. Why don't we order first? This place has great food."

"I heard, but we didn't come here just for a meal right?" Ryoma snorted and crossed his arms.

"Of course." Donald snapped his fingers and a waiter came immediately.

"The usual course my good man for me and Ryoma here."

Donald is a chatty guy. While waiting for their meal course to arrive, he talked about the weather, his last business transaction and even his vacation in Europe. Ryoma boredly listened, but most of the details registering in his mind. When was he going to state his business? When the main course was served, Donald suddenly paused.

"I see you're bored now Ryoma." Ryoma just shrugged.

"I have an offer, actually a gift." He awaited Ryoma's reaction.

"I don't want any ad deals, training schedules or even pictorials. And if you plan on taking me to some party, I'm not interested in socializing."

"It's not about the fame and glamour Ryoma. I think I found someone who can help you."

"I don't need help."

"Oh you do,.."

"I am particularly fine with my life Donald…" Ryoma stated irately

Donald tapped the table quite loudly to shut Ryoma up.

"What if I tell you we can revive your wrist and arms?"

Ryoma was caught off guard. Get his arms back? Meaning, being able to play another set of decent tennis? Well it sounded too good to be true. He eyed Donald with curiosity, but his pride won't allow him to admit interest.

"I see I have your attention now Ryoma." Smirked Donald.

" Whatever its worth go ahead with the rest of your proposal."

Donald leaned on the table and smiled. Now he has Ryoma's attention maybe he will reconsider more the plan. And if things go Donald's way, Ryoma will agree.

"I met a Japanese-American doctor. His wife was paralyzed after an accident. But he was able to get himself an apprentice with magical hands."

"So what connection do I have with it?"

"Well Ryoma, I happened to ask Dr. Burns to get his apprentice help you."

"At what cost?"

"I promised to pay for the apprentice's tuition fee in Harvard."

Ryoma's face suddenly displayed traces of doubt. So this therapist is a med school student bound for Harvard. But could that person be that good? He doesn't have a medical diploma or at least an internship yet. How can Donald believe in someone without enough credentials?

"You're probably thinking if the therapist is exceptional. I tell you boy, I was in the graduation rites, Dr. Burn's apprentice was in the top 3 in terms of academic standing."

"But that doesn't mean expertise, how can I be sure I'm not some guinea pig?"

"Well, I have seen the people treated and they had a lot of good things to say"

"You make it sound as if I'm desperate." Ryoma stated.

."What have you got to lose anyway? It's free courtesy of me"

"There is no such thing as free in Donald Gates' vocabulary." Countered the younger boy.

"Now,now, don't make it sound I'm insincere in helping you."

Ryoma leaned on his back on the chair. He wasn't desperate, but he sure is has a little hint of interest. However, the possibility of success in this endeavor is most likely slim to none.

"If the therapy fails?" Ryoma challenged

"I still sponsor the study in Harvard. A promise is a promise."

Well at least the med student still gets the spoils.

"If it works?"

"You get to play, I see you play and I am happy."

"Don't play dumb with me Donald, what do you want if I can play again?" Ryoma said accusingly.

"You might not believe me Ryoma. But all these years I watched Tennis. I never saw anyone like you. I think it's a waste that you haven't explored it fully."

Not explored it fully? What was Donald saying? It was his life.

"I won the golden grand slam at age nineteen, remained number in singles till I retired. What exploration do you want to see?"

"I want to see you in doubles and mixed doubles." Donald said joyfully.

"So if the therapy works you want me to play Doubles and Mixed Doubles?" Donald nodded.

"You know I suck at team work, that's why I only play singles."

"Its never too late to try Ryoma. You are still young and I think if there is anyone who can pull it off it would be you."

Flattery aside, Ryoma began to think the offer over. Over all it seems like an easy price to pay. He gets treated of injury, gets to play once again and possibly set up another career goal. As for the med student it is a win-win situation. Since whether the goods are delivered or not, the scholarship will be granted as long as they gave it a try. It wasn't that bad Ryoma thought. And in the same time he was able to do some charity work by sending some hopeful to Harvard med school.

"Well. If that's all there is too it. I will agree on some conditions." Ryoma stated.

That's Ryoma Echizen for you. He's not just going to let Donald have his way.

"That would be?"

"I will be treated at the tennis clubhouse. The time will be chosen by me. If I think it doesn't work I can call it quits anytime I want."

"You're still stubborn, but fine as long as you can give it a try."

"Fine when do I meet him?"

"Him?" Donald snickered.

Ryoma rolled his eyelids.

"Don't tell me she's female."

"Well, Ryoma don't be such a sexist. The world believes in equality now."

So that was the catch. The therapist was female. Thank goodness he said he can quit anytime he wants. If she gets annoying he can escape.

"Fine Donald. You got you're self a deal, just make sure she's a professional."

"Ryoma, I met her and she's the most professional girl. Totally harmless."

"I'll hold you on to that Donald."

Sakuno had to thank Dr. Burns for her rediscovery of English. She was really bad at it during middle school. But when she met Dr. Burns, with his guidance, it was like a second language to her. She inhaled deeply as the plane landed in the U.S. airport. It's going to be a new life. She considered herself fortunate to be able to study medicine. And studying in Harvard was such a bonus. Sakuno had no idea she could pass the exams and have a sponsorship at that. However she is still yet to meet her client. She feels honored that many have trusted her to revive their paralyzed bodies. But this client probably is so important and mysterious at that. Sakuno was caught of her reverie when a hand touched her shoulders.

"I promised Dad to take you safe and sound to the dorm. So shall we get going?"

"I'm really glad you came with me Alex. I really might get lost."

"You always get lost, but compared to before I think you improved."

Sakuno smiled. Alex had always been dependable. Ever since his fraternal twin sister Alexandria died, she was the closest girl to him. She never had any siblings, so Sakuno cherished this bond.

"How long will you be staying here Alex?"

"Maybe a month until you're comfy and settled in."

"Do you think I can pull this off?" Alex placed his arms around Sakuno.

"You graduated 3rd in your major, got into Harvard, a scholarship and a mysterious rich client. How can you say you can't make it?"

Alex never failed to boost Sakuno's confidence. He had taken charge of her luggage, picking her dorm and promised to tour her around. As she observed, same with Japan, people would look at them smirking. Many had said they looked good together. However, both of them had been too occupied with their dreams. Sakuno of her aspiration of being a doctor and Alex is a struggling violinist with a degree in Pharmacy. He's also in med school, Harvard to be exact thanks to the educational trust fund his Dad saved up for him. But decided to take a year off and see if his violinist career can take a turn. He promised Sakuno though that they will be in second year Med school together.

"Are you planning to tryout for the New York Philharmonic Alex?"

"Yeah, who knows I might get lucky."

"I think you have a shot at it." Sakuno beamed.

"If I get in, I can still get to see often right?"

"Aren't you supposed to have a lot of practices and stuff?"

"But you'll come see me Sakuno right?"

"Yes, I will come see you. But.."

"But what Sakuno?"

"We'll be together as sophomores on Med school next school year."

Alex smiled . "You got yourself a deal."

Sakuno felt goose bumps when she arrived at the front of the dorm. Her new life of independence is to come soon. She was surprised that she got a solo room. Her sponsor is freaking rich as what Alex would say.

"Well, you're all settled up. Tomorrow I'll tour you around."

"Yeah thanks."

"Here's the number of my apartment call me if you need anything."

A knock on the door was heard. Alex opened it and a gaudy chubby middle-aged man was behind it. Alex knew this was the philanthropic sponsor. He had seen him talked to his Dad occasionally.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Gates."

"I'm so glad I get to see you again Alex."

"So is my miracle girl all settled in?"

"Yes she is Mr. Gates."

"Can I come in and meet her?"

Alex stepped back and welcomed him in. Donald Gates had seen Sakuno before. But now up close, he realized that she possessed a certain charm. A first glance she seemed so plain, but by looking further, this simplicity was due to her modesty. Sakuno concealed her beauty. But never her compassion and talent, which he thinks will be helpful in the task he will give her.

"Sakuno dear, Congratulations for all you achieved until now."

"I owe you much Mr. Gates."

"Are you ready with the assignment I will give you?"

"I'm a little nervous, but I will do my best not to disappoint you."

"Great so will you honor me with your presence tomorrow for breakfast?"

"It is kind of you, but don't know my way around yet sir."

"I will personally pick you up dear. Don't worry about it.

"I'm happy to know that." Sakuno smiled nervously.

"I know you are not comfortable with me yet. If you want Alex can come with us." Sakuno looked at Alex expectantly,

"Sure thing Mr. Gates, I'll accompany you two."

"Actually three. There will be four of us and Sakuno is the only rose"

"I will be meeting my patient?"

"Yes Sakuno dear you will."

"May I know his name?"

"You will meet him tomorrow. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"So Sakuno's patient is a guy Mr. Gates?"

"Yes, I need to warn you though, he is quite indifferent. But I promise you he is interested and can be cooperative if he wants to be."

"_The client's name was deemed confidential, he must really be important" _Sakuno thought.

"Then we will see the two of you tomorrow Mr. Gates." Alex suddenly commented to ease Sakuno's tension.

"Yes you will. I'm sure we'll all hit off fine." Donald assuredly said

Sakuno breathed in deeply and smiled. "I'm looking forward to it Mr. Gates."

"I know I made the right choice with you Sakuno dear." Donald gently patted her shoulder and glanced at his watch.

" look at the time." Donald glanced at Alex

"Come on Alex let's give Sakuno time to rest."

Alex nodded "Well Sakuno remember to call me if you need anything."

"Yes I will Alex thanks." Oncxe again Sakuno smiled at Donald Gates and bowed.

"Thank you for this opportunity Mr. gates I am very thankful"

'Likewise my dear, likewise."

When Mr. Gates and Alex left the room Sakuno arranged her things. After her unpacking activities were done she suddenly felt alone. She is now far from home, in a foreign country on a scholarship. Maybe there will be a lot of culture shocks for her. Hopefully no discrimination will be brought upon by her pure roots.

She began to ask herself. Is this new life going to the best for her? Can she pull this off? Is this what she really wanted? She inhaled deeply. Only time will tell, but one thing is for sure, Sakuno wants to excel at this task at whatever cost. She wants to redeem her confidence and justify everyone's trust.

"Well Sakuno, you're no longer that naïve fidgeting little girl anymore. Make the people you love more proud, this is your chance."

**Author's question: What do you guys think? I hope to hear from you soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third part of Thank Goodness you passed by. I would like to thank all who supported this story. **

**To dove tree, chxu0303 , nertz and cHilaBs14, thank you for your the encouragements. For the people who tagged this story in their favorites and alerts, I am very grateful. **

**I hope this chapter meets your expectations after the wait. **

**Chapter 3**

**Uncalled for Opportunity**

The alarm clock rang. Lazily Sakuno shut it with her hand. It was 6:00am she had always been early. Normally she would do a 30-minute morning jog and a 30-minute stretching and strengthening routine. However since she is yet to familiarize with the place, the room would suffice for the moment. She recalled that Mr. Gates told her that he would pick her up. However he did not confirm the time. So she decided to be ready as early as 7:30am, it would be difficult if a poor impression will be gained.

Indoor exercise had always been less filling than outdoors. Using her usual speed in getting ready she was out of the shower in 15 minutes. She assumed that the breakfast wouldn't be so formal. But she should at least look presentable. Deciding to wear black slacks and a short-sleeved plain violet blouse, Sakuno thought it would suffice. Considering that the person she might meet is a sports enthusiast, to be safe it would be best to wear flats. She never wears make up on regular days. That's why there is a conflict in her if she should this morning. However, since she had no idea to pull it off powder and lip-gloss would have to do. Now the wait for Mr. Gates has begun.

Ryoma has always been disciplined when it comes to Tennis. However, having a breakfast meeting is a different story. Only Donald Gates would think of having a breakfast meeting on a weekend. Lazily he dragged himself off the bed. He might not like it, but it doesn't mean running late will be acceptable. He seems half dozing while taking his shower. His thoughts wondered off to what type of person his therapist would be.

No doubt she would be young, freshly graduated from college and straight to med school. For sure she is smart and possibly of good breeding. An apprentice of a doctor during high school sounds impressive. But he has yet to see her for just to be sure. When Donald said she is harmless, he knows something is up his sleeve. Donald Gates never gave much credit to anybody, unless he wants something from them. People might accuse him of misjudging Donald, but truth be told, when it comes to Ryoma's paranoia, Donald comes in second right after his Father.

Now Ryoma loves and respects his Father. However the man can be so twisted sometimes. He never gets it whether he is serious or joking. But his father Nanjirou never fails to support him. Sometimes he would blame his father for his anti-social behavior. They were opposites, but when Ryoma thought about it at a young age he was taught to take Tennis seriously. He did until the end of his career. And now an opportunity to awaken it has come, is it as real as it sounds?

Ryoma never cared about style. He would wear what he wants, unless informed by a dress code in advance. Today, Donald just said breakfast and since he's meeting a student, there is no way to go but casual. Grabbing a dark blue button up shirt and jeans, he did not bother to tuck it in. He slipped on a comfortable pair of sneakers and left the top most button of his shirt open. Since buttoning it up too high is kind of suffocating. He took his Fila cap and shades so he could go incognito. Now Ryoma Echizen is no longer a sports icon, but he still is a celebrity.

Actually he was offered to do modeling stints, towering at a flat six feet and well built physique by training. And yet Ryoma did not want any more attention and decided to take business seriously. However, wherever he goes, people just can't help at marvel. He never liked the attention and so he would often hide his face underneath his cap and shades.

Donald said that he would meet him at 9 am at his penthouse. Ryoma hunched that Donald will arrive on a helicopter with whoever it is. Well, it beats any day driving over to Massachusetts to get his therapy. Ryoma exited his classy condo, rode his private elevator and straight to his lush red Ferrari. Its already eight thirty, he had no intention of being late.

Sakuno felt like having a heart attack when Donald Gates arrived at eight. It wasn't because she was nervous, but totally shocked that she will take a private helicopter to New York. She then wondered if she is under dressed for the occasion. But Mr. Gates consoled her that she looked fine and her neatly tied bun is adorable. Yes, Sakuno doesn't have pigtails anymore and decided to keep her long hair tied in a bun.

Unfortunately Alex was not able to make it. Since he had to prepare for his audition in the New York Philharmonic. So Sakuno timidly sat in the helicopter, wondering what awaits her.

"You're in deep thought my dear."

"I'm just nervous sir."

"You'll be fine, my friend doesn't bite."

"How old is he sir?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Sir, I need to consider his physical condition in order to decide the best method of treatment."

"You speak English well." Sakuno smiled. "But I haven't answered your question right?"

The helicopter suddenly shifted its angle. Donald leaned in to check the location.

"We'll what do you know we're here." He then pointed his penthouse. "That is my building."

"Its very spectacular sir."

Sakuno sincerely meant the compliment. The building was like fifty floors high. Its architecture is a mixture classical Baroque and modern pop art of mosaics.

"And down we go." Donald cheered.

As the helicopter descended Donald suddenly remembered that he needed to pick something up in his office.

"Sakuno dear, I think I have to drop you off here. I forgot something."

"But Mr. Gates, I don't know your friend."

"I told you he doesn't bite."

"But, how will I react to him?"

"Don't worry he's just about your age. We almost completely landed now, go on and greet him."

"But Mr. Gates…"

"You'll do fine." Donald reassured with a smile. In defeat Sakuno sighed and went towards the door.

As the helicopter descended, Ryoma stood up from his seat. He felt strange, because as far as his memory is concerned, he never stood up to greet anybody. But since his on his feet now there is no sense in going back. He went with the urge walk towards the helipad.

Ryoma stopped midway as he saw a female figure come down the helicopter. The simple gesture made Ryoma wonder how could it appear so graceful? And how in the world did he care? It seems that there is something oddly familiar with this girl. Then it hit him, perhaps too familiar.

Sakuno cautiously walked away from the air vehicle. When she was of considerable distance, it began to rise again. She was thankful for wearing flats since the wind from the chopper would have made her wobble if in heals. Then she saw a sturdy man wearing a white cap and shades. She began to feel panic upon seeing the guy and stopped midway. Letting her Japanese side takeover she bowed and introduced herself.

"I'm Sakuno Ryuuzaki you're therapist, I hope we'll work together perfectly."

With a final gust of wind, while her shoulders are bent eyes on the ground the neatly tied bun got loose. As her hair gently cascaded Sakuno slowly straightened her posture.

Ryoma had never seen anything so enchanting and innocently seductive at the same time. But he would die first rather than admit it out loud. He slowly took of his shades and smirked.

"Your hair is still too long Ryuuzaki." Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes.

"Surprised to see me?"

"I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"Are you relieved or disappointed?"

"Neither, a lot of things have change I might not know you anymore."

"With the way you speak, I think I don't know you anymore either."

Sakuno sighed; even if Ryoma did change he's still cocky as ever. He would never want to loose an argument. But she did not come to have conflicts, so she might as well state her business.

"Mr. Gates asked me to treat your injury. So to start things off, how did you acquire it?"

"Why don't we sit first on the table? I don't plan to talk for hours standing."

Ryoma headed to the table and Sakuno followed in defeat. It felt like old times when she would foolishly follow him. She shook her head, this can't happen and she must not allow it. Ryoma ushered her to sit first, but unlike any gentleman, he did not pull out the chair for her. When she was settled, he took his seat. Ryoma rang the bell and Donald's servant came in serving coffee first.

"So what type of history do you want to know?"

"How did you get you're injury?"

" I was training in Niagara falls. I was trying to hit the rocks across the falls vertically."

"You mean you were under the actual falls where the pressure of the water drop is?"

"Yeah."

"We're you crazy? The pressure would have paralyzed your body."

"I got lucky."

"But you're handicapped."

" I still can use my arms and wrist."

"You had to quit Tennis."

"I can still beat opponents if I want too. "

"But you can't endure a long game though."

" So what? Some things in life need to change."

Sakuno concluded that he was being difficult. But he seemed not to care if he can play again or not. Maybe this was a mistake he did not need her. Mr. Gates just wanted to test her ability that's why he chose a patient. But this patient is going to use up all her patience.

"Do you have x-ray and muscle scan results?"

"Yes, its here." Ryoma handed her the folder.

" Need to read this over and talk to your physician about your case."

"Fine, but he's in NASA right now doing the Astronauts annual physical exams."

"Honestly can you be serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious. He is in NASA."

" I guess I need to call him, can I get his number?"

"Sure. Here." Ryoma handed her his cellphone with the name of the doctor flashed in the screen.

"Dr. Edward Norton? He's an orthopedic and muscle rehabilitation expert."

"Yeah, but he couldn't do much for me."

Sakuno can't seem to get it if he's discouraging her. It seems Ryoma can pay anybody to heal him but never bothered. Or maybe he just gave up because no one could.

"I'll still try to talk to him. Maybe he can give me pointers on what to do next."

"You have no plans on checking me out?"

"Excuse me?"

"A physical check up, you need to see my reflexes, bone and muscle condition right?"

"Yes, but before I do, I prefer to check your medical history first."

"Fine."

Soon a sound of a helicopter landing filled the place. Donald Gates went down the chopper with his usual extravagant smile.

"Ryoma, aren't you gonna stand and greet me?"

"In you dreams, you're late again." Ryoma huffed.

"I was on time and the purpose of this meeting is to know Sakuno."

"Whatever."

Donald turned his attention to Sakuno. She seemed indifferent with his and Ryoma's bickering.

"Sakuno dear, what do you think you can do for him."

"I need to speak first with Dr. Norton Mr. Gates."

"She said there has to be a review of my medical history."

"Is that so dear? Well Dr. Norton is in NASA right now."

"Yes sir, Mr. Echizen told me."

"But I can set you up Sakuno. We can give him a ring within today."

"Really Mr. Gates?"

"Yes dear, after breakfast we'll try to call him and have a video conference call."

"Is this another of I will show you my wealth dramas Donald?"

"Ryoma, you know that's not true."

The food served was great. But in terms on conversation, Donald did most of the talking. Ryoma boredly listened and Sakuno tried her best to pay attention.

"I have to go." Ryoma uttered all of a sudden.

"Where to my boy?"

"Just felt like doing so."

"But Mr. Echizen we haven't agreed on the routine schedule."

"Call me when you finish talking to my doctor."

"But you haven't given it yet."

"Donald please fill her in with the details." With that said Ryoma left.

"I'm sorry he's always like that, but I assure you he's a good person."

"I'll try to understand him Mr. Gates."

Sakuno continued eating while Donald continued talking about almost everything.

"Why do you want to help him sir?"

"I'm a fan, I know Ryoma can still do a lot of things?"

"Like what sir?"

"Accomplish a Box Career in Tennis, winning doubles and mixed doubles grand slam"

"It seems Mr. Echizen is not the type to play doubles."

"For now he isn't, but we'll never know until he tried right?"

"I guess you have a point Mr. Gates."

"Are you done?" Sakuno nodded. "Come, now let's give Dr. Norton a ring."

**I hope I had explained the Box career in Tennis well in the story. Honestly, if there was anyone in the fictional world who could do it. It would be definitely Ryoma Echizen. Would you guys agree? Please tell me what you think about the story and who should he pair up in doubles? His former sempai's? best rival's? new characters or may be real life Tennis stars? Until the next update ^^,**


End file.
